The Australian and the American
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: ROGAN Rory Gilmore grew up in Australia with Finn by her side. Shes come to the U.S. to go to Yale. Logan met her only once before he had to transfer to Harvard. Now hes back. Some notice whats going on, some haven't. bad sum full inside
1. Exchange students and exchange schools

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing do I own. For this, I am very sad. ;(**

**Authors Note: I have no idea where this is going. I have no ideas what so ever. So this will be very interesting. **

**

* * *

**

**Paring: Rogan **

**A brief intro: Rory Gilmore grew up in Australia. Lorelais parents couldn't bare the humiliation, and so shiped Lorelai and her newborn daugter there, along with a very big bank account so their granddaughter wouldnt have to much of a bad life.  
Finn was Rorys next door neighbor and treats her like a little sister. Rory decided to join an exchange program for the first year of college. Rory goes to the U.S. to attend Yale (where Finn is already in his second year). Finns best friends are Collin, Tristin, and of course Logan. Some of the other friends include Steph, Madelin, Louise, and Paris. You can read to discover the rest.**

**

* * *

**

_**Exchange Students and Exchange Schools**__  
_

_

* * *

"First, I propose a toast, to Rory!" a very drunk Finn said_

_"To Rory!" the group of friends answered back_

_"Anyways, whos turn is it?" Finn asked_

_"Smine" Tristin slurred "So, Rory, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare of course!" Rory said_

_"Oh your brave" Louise said, and went back to chatting with Maddy_

_"Rory, I dare you, to kiss the most eligible bachelor in this bar" Tristin puckered his lips, but to his suprise Rory walked right by him. She strode up to Logan, rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard. Logan was as suprised as Tristin, but he didn't resist, he kissed her right back._

_"Geez, Steph never kisses me like that. Shes got spunk" Colin said_

_"Hey!" Steph retorted much to the amusment of Paris _

_"Everybody whos grown up in Austrailia does" Finn said proudly_

_"Where can I get an exchange student?" Tristin asked_

_"Well, first you have to know their mother. You guys would love Lorelai, I mean shes compleatly off her rocker, but a wonderful person, full of life, and her sense of humor never fails to amaze..." Finn droned on. Logan stared at Rory. She had just kissed him. This georgeous girl, whom he had only met hours ago, had kissed him. Finns so lucky to have grown up with a girl with her personality. What I wouldn't give to have a girl like that as a friend. Logan smiled with pleasure as he remembered how she had kissed him._

_"Hey Logan," Colin awoke Logan from his daze, "Its your turn, you are you going to dare? or truth if they're wusses"_

Logan though that day was over a year ago, Logan remembered the kiss as if it were yesterday. He hadn't really felt anything by that kiss, it wasn't as if he had instantly fallen in love with Rory. He didn't like Rory like that, he just like her personality. If only he had met Rory sooner, things might have been diffrent. His father might not have forced Logan to transfer if he had seen that Logan had some responsible friends, friends other than Finn, Colin, and Tristin. But he had met Rory to late. He had only known her for one night, the night they met, and the night he left. But that was old history, his two years at Harvard was over. He was comming back to Yale. Logan's car slowed to a halt. He had tried to distance himself from his parents, but now he wished that he hadn't refused to have a chaufer. these bags were killing his back. Logan lugged his luggage up to the dorm door and knocked.

"Logan! Long time no see mate! What, is it really two year since you've been gone. Seems like yesterday" Finn exclaimed as he wrapped Logan in a friendly hug

"Hey Logan! Finn said you wern't comming till next week!" Colin said, swinging himself over the couch

"Well I was drunk at the time, I must have misheard Honor" Finn said in defence

" Finn, your allways drunk" Logan laughed

"Well your just in time Logan. tristin is holding a party tonight." Colin said

"Its a pity the headmaster is so stuborn. I cant have four of you monsters togeather, he said. Its a mirical I'm letting three of you stay togeather, he said. Mr. DuGrey can't share a dorm with you no matter what, he said. I dont care what your names are, he said. I dont care about money, he said." Finn grumbled.

" Is he still the party animal he was when I left?" Logan asked

"Even more so I'm afraid. You thought your going away party was extravagant, it was a minor cocktail party compared to what he throws now" Finn said, ushering Logan inside

"Speaking of that 'cocktail party' as you so carefully put it, how is your friend Rory, the one who came here with an exchange program?" Logan asked causually

"Why? You got the hots for her?" Finn said, slightly angry, "Cause I will not let her be one of your daily heart breaks, your night time visitors..." Finn was annoyed, Logan could tell

"No, no, no, I was just wondering," Logan said truthfully "She was a really great kid. Did she go back to Australia"

"Well she spent the five months with the host family, and enjoyed Yale so much that she decided to stay. She lives over in the Vista-Theta house. **(Authors Note- not a real house at Yale) **Shes some super genius or somthing. Shes taking a lot of her couses a year above her. Shes in alot of my classes actually. Kinda creepy, I alwsys thought of her as my little sister, and yet, shes wound up in the same grade level as me. Anyways, so tell me mate, how was Harvard? More specifically, how were the red-heads at Harvard?" Logan smiled. It was good to be back with his friends. It was good to be home.

* * *

**Super short I know, but a good start. More chapters comming. You know what to do, just read and review! Hey that rhymes, thats my new motto!**  



	2. Boring Guys, Nice Guys, and Grouchy Guys

* * *

**Authors Note: Some of these events occured in the actuall series. I cant remember the exact details, so I improvised. Just go with it. You can figure out basically what I'm talking about if your an avid Gilmore Girl watcher.**

**

* * *

**

_**Boring Guys, Nice Guys, and Grouchy Guys **_

* * *

"See you later!" Rory said as she parted from Steph at the corner, "I'm making pizza tonight. Paris is out with Doyle so the dorm is gonna be kinda empty" 

"Bye!" Steph said walking towards her red sports car. Rory was in jovial spirits. Her day had been perfect. Fridays were always good days, but this one was great. She had recieved a good grade on her exam and learned that all classes for next week were cancled in honor of Yales birthday. Even more exciting was the fact that her 'boyfriend', Dean, whom she had been seeing since the first day of summer when he randomly walked up to her while she was shopping for groceries, and kissed her, had finnally told her that she was his 'girlfriend'. He was going to pick her up at her grandparents house, which was thirty minuets away, at 8:15. The only bad thing about the day was that her grandparents were throwing a party that Rory was being forced to attend. Not that Rory didn't like her grandparents, they had allways been good to her and her mother, but Rory still resented the fact that they had moved Lorelai to Australia so to not discrase the family name. Nomatter what, the night couldn't be so bad if she was going to be seeing Dean after. Rory walked into the dorm humming but stoped when she saw the living room.

"Wow, has a tornado hit?" She asked Paris as she darted across the room

"No, just trying to find the right dress to wear to dinner" Paris said as she continued searching frantically through the piles of cloths dumped on the couch.

"Paris you've been out with Doyle before, and you never care what you wear. Its only dinner"

"Well this is diffrent, its more date like because Doyle used the word 'date' when he asked me"

"Well of course, that makes all the difference"

"Did I detect a hint of sarcasm in that australian accent of yours? You arn't atributing to this situation Rory. Please remove your presence"

"I was going to grab some coffee anyways" Rory said as she deposited of her bag in her room and walked out the door.

"Its gonna kill you someday!" Paris called

"Im 80 percent water 2 percent skin and bones, and 18 percent cafine, I'll survive." Rory called back over her shoulder

"By the way. I'm going to a party at my grandparents house tonight. I forgot. If you see Steph tell her that I wont be home tonight" Rory said before running off to find the heavenly substance called by the name of coffee.

* * *

"Hey Logan! Finn said that you would't be be till next week!" Tristin said 

"Long story," Logan said, "How have you been Tris!"

"Good, Louise has finally come around. We went for dinner last Sunday. At first she didn't want to cause of my playboy reputation. But my charm one her over. How have things been at Harvard? You still have a bigger reputation than me?"

"I'm great, still playboy to the core. I can't stay long. My parents have already set me up to go to some other high social statue party, tux and bow, all that crap. Come on I want to see the rest of the gang!"

"Gang? What kinda Harvard lingo is that?" Tristin laughed, putting his hand on his friends shoulder and led him away.

* * *

Rory got out of her car slightly nervous. Her grandparents had said that it was a little get to geather with some of their friends, but by the looks of the numerous cars parked outside the Gilmore residence, there were at least a hundred people here. Rory walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The new maid, Maria, let her in. 

"Oh Rory darling! Your here. Come. This is Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfink, and there son Marcus. He goes to Yale to" Emily Gilmore bubbled as she ushered Rory around

"Oh Rory!" Richard Gilmore said greeting her, "These are the Glashans. Their son Eric is just about your age.

Rory imediantly felt a sinking feeling in her heart. After five minuets of meeting numerous snob children. She veered her grandparents towards the study.

"You said this was a little get togeather! Did you realize that the only people you invited are your rich friends who have sons my age! I have a boyfriend, even if you dont like him, I still love Dean!" the words sounded akward to Rory, "I love him!" She said again trying to reasure herself more than her grandparents.

"What in heavens name are you talking about?" Emily said inoccently

"Your trying to break up Dean and me. You want me to get togeather with one of those rich brats!"

"Rory dont be rude!" Richard said

"Your being a silly child. Lets go. You can at least be decent enough to speak to a few of the geusts" Emily said as she and Richard left the study, an angry Rory trailing after them.

Rory stood on the patio, fuming. She took a sip of her champagne. There goes a good day down the drain. She couldn't believe that her grandparents were actually trying to get her to break up with Dean._  
_

"Hey, Im Ian. According to your grandparents, were soulmates" a tall brown haired boy said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, did they really?" Rory asked rhetorically, her blood boiling

"Yeah. So you go to Yale? I'm an Oxford guy myself. Studying to be a lawyer, take over the family business"

"Yeah yeah, then you marry the trophy wife when you grow old after divorcing three times. I know the drill" Rory muttered to herself

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, umm, never mind. You were saying?" Rory said with fake interest

"Well I'm studing law. Then I will get rich, though of course, I'm already a millionaire" Ian laughed

"Hey babe" Logan said, putting his arm around Rory "Whos this?"

"Oh hi baby. This is Ian. Hes studing law at Oxford" Rory said, playing along

"Ahh, good man. Thanks for watching my girl while I got a drink" Logan said to Ian

" Wait, your..." Ian said clearly confused

"Yep, going on a year and a half" Logan smiled at Rory.

"Ah, well nice to meet you" Ian said as he hurried away

"Logan Huntzberger" Logan said to Rory when Ian had gone

"I remember you. Finns friend right? Oh my god, thank you so much" Rory said turning to face Logan

"I've been to these kinda parties before. The adults try, but no relationships ever get set up"

"I can see why. The poor people must be as miserable as I am now"

"Yeah. I hate when you get one of the boring snobs that justs drones on and on about themselves"

"Someone like you?" Rory teased

"Ouch, that hurt Ace" Logan said, putting his hand to his heart

"Ace?"

"Yeah, Finn showed my some of the articals you have written for the paper. Your an ace reporter" Rory blushed

"So, Ace, wanna come join the party? Its a bit chilly out here. Finns isn't here of course, but Colins inside. Along with a few of the lesser bores. What do you say?"

"Anything is better than having to listen to evey god damn guy talk about why he is better than the others"

"Tisk tisk. Watch you language there Ace"

"I'm an aussie, what can I say. Finns trained me well" The pair walked inside to the groupe of allready drunk boys.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" Rory said, many drinks later

"Um, 8:45" Colin said checking his watch

"Oh my god, I'm late" Rory said, scrambling towards the front door

"You dont have to leave now" One of the boys said, "We were just starting to have fun" said another

"Im sorry guys," Rory called over her shoulder to the crowd of boys comming out of the mansion behind her. She walked over to where she saw Dean leaning against his truck.

"Hey!" Rory said as she tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Dean didn't say anthing. He got into his truck and drove away. Rory was left standing in the driveway, alone. She was to stunned to cry.

"Hey Rory. Are you o.k.?" Logan asked. He saw the pained look in he eye. "Oh come here" He hugged her. "Don't worry Ace, you still have all of us. Come back inside and join the party. Forget about him for now." Logan guided a still dazed Rory back to the mansion.

* * *

** Wow, lame I know. This was basically just refrasing one of the episodes, but it took up a whole chapter. Another chapter is comming.**

**Up next... ummmm, some things that I can't put into the sneak peek because I dont know what they are cause I hav'nt writen it yet. **

**You know what to do, just read and review! (my wonderful motto) **


	3. Party Games

**Authors Note: I have no notes currently**

* * *

**_Party Games_**

* * *

"Hey sleepy head" Steph said as Rorys eyes fluttered open

"We were worried about you" Paris said

"You came back to the dorm compleatly smashed last night" Steph said with a slight smile

"Yeah, Logan brought you home. I didn't know he was back at Yale. He said somthing about Dean. I was half asleep so I didn't really understand what he was saying" Paris added

"Oh Dean..." Rory started to cry as the memory came rushing back to her, "Everything was so perfect, sob I mean he finally called me his girlfriend sniff and then I went and blew it. I hate my grandparents for making me go to that party. They wanted to break me and Dean up, and it worked. I bet Logan was all part of their plan. How could I have ever thought that he was actually saving me from that boring guy just because he was being nice. Ahh!" Rory screamed into her pillow.

"Hey calm down hun," Steph said, "tell us exactally what happened"

* * *

"Hey! A fellow coffee adict?" Logan said to Rory inline at the coffee kiosk. Rory got her coffee and marched away without a word "Hey Ace, whats bitting you?" Logan asked, jogging to catch up to her. She spun around. 

"I do not speak to boys who are conspirators with my grandparents" Rory said, and continued to march away.

"What are you talking about Ace?"

"I mean, how incredibally cruel it is to not even know a girl, but yet help her grandparents break her and her boyfriend up."

"Ace, your confusing me here. I never helped your grandparents do anything, I was mearly trying to be nice. And as for knowing you, I don't really right now, but I want to." Somthing about the tone of Logans voice made the icy barrier over Rorys heart melt.

"Fine, I forgive you, but please leave me alone. I have a lfe that so far has gone perfectally well with out you" Rory slammed her dorm door in his face.

* * *

"Hey Logan, good to see you actually at the dorm for once" Colin said later, after classes had finished, "I mean you were here for about an hour yesterday, and only five minuets this morning" 

"I went to see how Rory was doing" Logan said quietly

"Ah yes, Colin told me all about last nights fiasco. I'm throwing a party tonight and Rorys comming. That aught to lighten her spirits." Finn said from the couch.

* * *

"So, everybody who wants to have some fun, come over here!" Finn said, drunk as allways, "We're gonna play a game" 

"Which one Finny!" Rory said, also slightly tipsy, but not much

"Well, little sister," Finn said to Rory, "Were going to play a big kid game. Its called Never Have I Ever, but we play it with a twist. Ok, lemme explain. You say Never have I ever..., anybody who has done that thing has to take a shot. The thing is, if you take three shots in a row, then whoever has taken the most or the least amount of shots gets to dare you to do somthing. Got it? good, Colin, you start"

"Never have I ever...umm...failed a class" Colin said

"Oh that was lame" Tristin said taking a shot along with Rory, Maddy, and Finn,

"Ok my turn," Finn said, "never have I ever... snuck out of the house to see a member of the oposit sex" Logan, Rory, Colin and Louise all took a shot

"Im next," Tristin said, "Never have I ever, madeout in a supplie closet" Tristin, Logan, Rory, Paris, and a few of the other party geusts took a shot.

"Hey, Rory, thats three in a row!" Finn crowed

"yeah, but they were extramly lame. You guys really dont know how to play this game"

"Even so. Lets see, the person who has taken the leaset amout of shots would be Paris" someone protested at this but was overruled.

"So Rory" Paris said, drunk for about the first time ever, "I dare you... to sit on the lap of the person to your left, until the game is over" Rory glanced to her left. Logan was smirking back at her. She groaned, even under the influence of alcohol, she still was a little angry at Logan. She sat on his lap. Logan could smelled the sent of peaches and roses in her hair. He smiled.

"Hey guys, this is lame, lets go see whats going on over there. I think that that freaky Doyle kid has started brakedancing again" Tristin said.

"Oh I can breakdance!" Rory said excitedly

"Not in a skirt you cant" Louise reminded her

"Oh yeah. Hey Finny, darling, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Finn yelled over the loud music. A few minuets later Rory was back.

"I couldnt find your room. This new dorm is diffrent. But I just grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers I found and put them on" Rory said to Finn.

"Hey Ace, you look beautiful in my clothing" Logan said comming up behind her. Rory blushed.

"Oh such a pity, Doyle stopped breakdancing, oh well I'll just go and change" shre said

"Whats the rush. Stay and party" Logan said pulling her into the large knot of people. A few drinks later, Rory forgot all about the clothes.

"Hey girls over here!" Paris called, noticing the interaction between Rory and Logan. "We're gonna play Seven Minuets in Heaven!" All the girls crowded around Paris as the boys glanced uneasily at them, and went to grab a drink.

"Ok, its not seven minuets its three. I spin the bottle and who ever it points to has to go in the closet. The group decides which boy to send in with her. Got it? Lets play!" Paris spun the bottle. It landed on Louise. The group decided to send Tristin in. They came out looking very happy, and wandered off away from the group to make out in peace. next the bottle landed on Stephanie. The group decided to send Colin in. Colin came out with Stephs lipstick all over his face and grinning like an insane person. Next the bottle landed on Rory. She got up, put on the blindfold, and walked into the closet. It seemed like an eternity before the group reached a desicion about who to send in. Rory heard the door creak open and close again.

"Hey Ace" a deep voice said

"Hey Logan" Rory said, to drunk to care that she had been angry with him only hours before.

"So, I'm not acustom to this game, whats suppose to happen?" Logan lied

"This" Rory said, ripping off her blindfold. She put her arms around him and kissed him. he grasped her face. His tougue worked its way into her mouth. She felt a shiver go down her spine. He caressed her hair, kissing her again and again. All to soon, there was a knock on the door. They broke away. He knew she was drunk, but he had still enjoyed evey minuet of it.

"So," Paris said casually, "Have fun?"

"Of course" Rory said, not bothering to try to hid her Australian accent, but hiddening her plesure. The night wore on, like a blur. Rory didn't quite know what was happening, except that she was sitting next to Logan on his couch. Soon, there was only blackness.

* * *

**Not extrodinarily long, but a fair chapter. Don't worry, im just heating up, a Rogan is yet to come.**  
**Comming up... Rory wakes up**

** Dean comes back**

**Ohhh, such suspense. anyways, You know what to do, just read and review! **


	4. A Series of Events

* * *

_**A Series of Events**_

* * *

Rory woke up confused. She had a spliting headache and no idea where she was. She was in a room that she had never seen before, on a couch she had never seen before, and wearing clothes she had never seen before.. Or had she. Rory couldn't remember a thing from the night before. Rory tried to get up but found a strong arm around her. She noticed for the first time that she had her head on Logans chest and he had his arm around her. _Oh fuck, what did I do! _Rory thought. _Did I sleep with him? No I couldn't have, we're on a couch. Calm down, nothing happened. Then why the heck am I wearing his clothes!_

"Oh hey. I didn't realize that sleeping beauty spent the night. You had better leave before Finn wakes up. Hes gonna have the worst hangover ever, and if he found you out here with Logan, he might jump to concluesions." Colin said, emerging from his bedroom.

"Oh, nothing happened though!" Rory exclaimed, though not sure what had happened herself

"Oh dont worry, I know that, I'm the only one who stayed sober. I know exactally what happened. But Finn might not listen if I said 'oh hi Finn, dont worry, the girl who your little sister didn't actually sleep with your best friend. She just got drunk and wanted to breakdance so she wore his clothes. Then she played Seven Minuets in Heaven/Spin the Bottle and fell asleep chatting with him on the couch' Yes Rory, I'm positive that he would accept that explaination."

"Hey the sarcasm doesn't help" Rory said, slight shady memories slowly returning to her, "I got to go, bye Colin" Rory made her way out the door.

* * *

"Hey Ace" Logan said leaning against her doorframe and smirking 

"Umm, oh, uhh, hi Logan" Rory said still slightly uneasy

"You notice that your missing somthing?" he asked

"Umm no"

"How about your clothes? No matter how much you want it you cant have that shirt, its my favorite" Logan joked

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Rory grabbed her clothes and was back in a flash with Logans clothes folded neatly in her arms.

"Geez that was quick" Logan said checking out her black mini-skirt with her longsleave red turtle neck, "I like it, sorta formal, but nice" Rory blushed, not very dark, but still a noticible shade of pink.

"I-I'm sorry Logan, but I was just about to leave to go to class"

"You can't get rid of me that easily. We don't have any classes this week, remember?"

"Well, I didn't mean to say that I was going to class, I ment to say that I was going to drop off an artical at the paper"

"Good, then I'll go with you. I have to talk to Doyle about the upcomming football game one town over"

"But, uhh, first, I'm going grocery shopping"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I haven't had my apple today, and I think we're out back at the dorm."

"Ahh! Can't you tell when someone doesn't want to be with you!" Rory said, getting pissed

"Yeah, but its often amusing to watch them try to get rid of you" Logan said, his signature smirk still on his face. Logan looked at her. _Shes so god-damn hot. I like this girl. Whats going on. I'm Logan Huntzberger, playboy, I dont do this comitment thing. How am I falling for her? _Logan thought as he stared into her frusterated blue eyes. Suddenly he cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. He felt like there were sparks flying around inside of him. He smirked when she pulled away.

"Fuck Logan. Why did you do that. No matter how hot you are, or how much I enjoy kissing you, I can't. You Finns best friends. Finns my best friend to. You can't kiss your bestfriends bestfriend. For gods sake! I've only known you for two days plus one day last year. Leave me alone"

"You like me? Think I'm hot? You enjoy kissing me? Well that was a lot of wanted information in such a small speach. God your sexy" Logan said, checking her out again. Rory slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Logan sat at the coffee shope thinking about Rory. He had tried numerous times to apoligize, but she had shut him out of her life. _She really must care about hurting Finn _Logan thought. The clock struck eleven, almost midnight. Logan glanced over as the shope door swung open. In walked Rory, more beautiful than ever. She was in a short dark blue dress and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. She ordered a large coffee to go. She didn't notice Logan watching her as she paid and walked out of the shope. Logan put a fifty on the table and followed her.

Rory walked along the dark street sipping her coffee. _Ahh, good, but not as good as Lukes. Thank god my host family lived in Stars Hollow, or else I never would have met Lane and discovered Lukes. Then I would have died by now from lack of good coffee. _Rory mused humerously to herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out the keys to her car. A stiff arm caught her by the shoulder.

"Hey baby" Dean slurred

"D-Dean" Rory stammered, "I havent seen you in weeks"

"Yeah, since you ditched me for some rich snob"

"Logan isn't a snob. And I didn't ditch you. Your the one who just glared at me and drove away"

"Hey dont turn this around so you look all angelic and innoccent. I gave up my fiance for you" Deans voice was rising

"Hey, I didn't force you to leave Lindsay"

"But I did it because I loved you. But you throw me away like a toy you've grown tired of. You just as much of a bitch as the rest of those rich ass holes!" Dean was louder now, nearly yelling

"Dean!" Rory begged, "Calm down, don't wake the whole school up!"

"Oh yeah your precious school, lets not wake them up. We care more about them than out own boyfriend!" Dean was comming closer to Rory now. Rory wished that she hadn't gone to get coffee so late at night.

"Dean, I did love you. I really did"

"Well thats hard to believe. Prove it"

"What?"

"Prove that you love me." Dean grabbed one of Rory's sleaves and ripped it

"Dean I don't love you now, only then, I stoped loving you when you abandoned me!" Rory was scared

"Kiss me!" Deans hand slid down the top of Rory's dress and his lips collided with hers. She tried to scream.

"Stop it" Logan said, observing the scene before him.

"Fuck off rich boy. She's my girl friend" Rory tried to escape but Dean caught her dress and slapped her hard across her face. She fell to the grownd.

"You'll remember eventually that you still love me" Dean yelled at her. Logans fist smashed into Deans jaw. Dean stumbled backwards, but then lunged at Logan. Logan dodged Deans drunken attack with ease and hit him over the head. Dean lay still.

"Well this rich kid used his money to learn how to take out an opponent with one blow" Logan muttered to the still shape, before rushing over to Rory.

"Are you o.k. Rory?" Logan asked, his voice full of concern. Rory just cried. "Jesus you must be freaked out. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Not not to my dorm," Rory said between sobs "Paris is out with Doyle and Steph is out with Colin. I don't want to be alone"

"I'll stay with you. Don't worry Ace" Logan picked Rory up and walked over to his car. "I'll send someone over to get your car in the morning."

Rory and Logan had ridden back to Rory's dorm in scilence. Logan unlocked the door for her and they walked in. Rory imediantly went into her bedroom and sat down. Logan followed.

"Logan," Rory said after a few minuets of scilence

"Mmm?" He asked

"Just lie here and hold me tonight. I need to feel loved."

"Sure thing Ace" Logan lay down beside her and held her in his arms.

"Logan, when I met you, I thought, damn, there is not a sexier man alive" Rory said after a while

" I made that much of a good impression, eh" Logan chuckled

"I..I've..I've wanted you so badly, Logan. I didn't want to upset Finn, but I felt like I was flying when I first kissed you. I've never felt that before"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Logan looked straight into her eyes, "I love you Ace," He said "I know its strange to be telling that to you now, I mean I've only known you for a short while, but I feel as if I have known and loved you forver." He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and slowly slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles. She removed his shirt. He slowly leaned over and kissed her neck. She moaned.

"I love you to" She wispered

* * *

**Ohhh! big chapter there. Its gonna get way better you'll see. I have to go to bed now, its 12:45 am! more updates soon! you know what to do, just read and review! **  



	5. Pretty Dresses and Intruders

**Authors Note: I know my spelling isn't perfect, but I don't have a spell checker!At least I wrote the story, spelling or not. Please reviews are appreciated, but lay offon the spelling thing.**

* * *

**_Pretty Dresses and Intruders_**

* * *

It had been four months. For glorious months since Logan and Rory had left Dean unconsious in the parking lot. The happiest months of Logans life. Logan had secretly dated Rory for four months, they were past the initial breakup point now, nothing could bring them down. Of course it did get iritating at times that he couldn't show his affection for her in public, but as she reminded him often, _the rumor mill would have a field day, you could quite possibly loose Finn as a friend, and of course, as grandma would say, the family name would be discrased._ Logan smiled to himself as he rounded the cornor and headed towards her dorm.

"Hey!" Rorysaid as she opened the door and leaned in to kiss him

"Hiya Ace" Logan said, kissing her and stepping inside

"So, I didn't know you were stoping by. Wonderful suprise" She said, smiling and kissing him again

"Well the phone lines down at my dorm. Some drunken idiot got ahold of the circut board, but they said it will be back later today. I wanted to tell you that theres a party tonight. Honors party actually, but all of our Yale friends and others will be there."

"Oh I love parties!"

"I know thats why I'm telling you. I wanted to ask you if you would go with me. Well, not really go with me, but I could, you know, give you a lift there, or make small talk. Its held at my place. My parents are out of town for the week. Honors got the place to herself"

"Yeah that sounds great"

"I just wanted to ask you before Stephanie got hold of you"

"Oh, its one of those parties" Rory said knowingly

"Yeah, not really the best, but still amusing when Finn finds the alcohol stash. Its a big Gala thing, the exact occasion slips my mind, but a shirt and tie affair. You know"

"Yeah, but at least its a party, and its better than friday night dinner with my grandparents. Plus I get to get all dressed up and go shopping. Shopping! You, leave, I've got malls to visit!" Rory grabbed her purse and slammed the door. Logan laughed and walked back to his dorm

Rory had been shopping for hours, but had finally found the perfect dress. It was a dark bluenearly sleevelessgown with a blue sash around the middle. It resembled the dress her mother had made her to go to the first dance at Chilton, but this was better. She was already nearing her dorm when she remembered that she had forgotten the most important detail for her outfit. Shoes.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed into her cellphone

"Oh my favorite daughter! Finnaly you have realized that a call with me is priceless, no matter how much the over sea call actually costs."

"Mom I think you've used that line before, and I'm your only daughter. Anyways, I'm going to fancy gala party thing tonight. I got a great dress that looks like the one you made for me to go to the Chilton dance, but more mature looking."

"Not seeing why we need to call the constable"

"Aug, mom," Rory whinned, "I didn't buy matching shoes. I don't know what ones I already have to wear!"

"Geez your flipping out. Oh, your going with a boy! A nice boy who you like alot, I can tell. Whats his name? Have I met him? Will I meet him? Is he hot? Well of course he is if hes good enough for you. How long have you not been telling me about this? How long has he been sleeping with you!"

"Mom," Rory said, blushing crimson to the cellphone

Oh sorry, little to far. But seriously, I don't think you should wear any shoes, that apron looked way better on you"

Rory heard Sookie ask "Apron?" in the background

"Yes Sookie, oh nosey neighbor of mine. It was all because of this show on the tele we used to watch. You see Rorys boyfriend thought that the show was sweet. So Rory decided to cook him dinner, just like in the show..."

"MOM"

"Oh sorry hun. Wear the almost black high heals! Bye!" Lorelai said as Rory hung up

Logan and Rory had decided to meet at the party so it would be less suspicious. Steph was going to drive Rory.

"Hey doll" Steph said, comming out of her room, "You look georgeous. I'm so glad you agreed to come with me to this gala. No offense, but when we get their, we have to split. You look to good. I want a chance at the guys too"

Rory laughed, "Deal, just as long as you drive me. Hey wait a minuet, you shouldn't be flirting with guys at this party if Colin thinks your officially with him"

"Oh well, this can be our little secret, now won't it. Besides, hes not my keeper, I can do what ever I want when hes not there" Steph and Rory giggled together and got into Stephs sports car.

"Holy..." was all Tristin could say when Rory walked in. She was like a princess, decending the Huntzberger front door staircase. She seemed to glow. Her dress fit her perfectly and swished back and forth as she walked. Her hair was pinned up and back. Over all, she was drop-dead georgeous.

"Hey Ace" Logan said going to greet her

"Hello Logan"

"Sheesh, it's weird for you to be all formal with me" Logan teesed, pretending to be offended

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, maybe if you were a gentleman, you would offer this lady a drink. Then she might stop being so formal"

"Ah, a good sugestion. You are a wise woman. Come, this way to the drinks" Logan led Rory away from the stairs

Tristin and Steph had been privy to this entire conversation.

"Ok... that was a little strange" Tristin said when Rory and Logan had gone

"Oh, strange, but sweet. As well as compleatly insane"

"You got that right. If there was something between them, and Finn found out..." Tristin made a hand motion like slitting his neck

"Yeah, Rory isthe little sister he never had. And knowing Finn, even when he wasn't drunk, messing with someone that close to him is not a smart thing to do"

"On either of their parts. Wait, we don't even know if they are, you know..."

"Yeah, but it would be great gossip! I'm going to find Paris!" Stephanie marched off, on the lookout for Paris, and Tristin went to get a drink.

"You know Logan," Rory said, "These parties your sister throws arn't nearly as fun as yours"

"Thanks for the complement. How would you like to come to one of my parties now?"

"Oh, really, an invitation to a party thrown by the nitorious Logan Huntzberger? How can I say no?" Rory smiled

"You don't." Logan smiled back at her. He took her hand and they snuck away from the crowd.

Logan and Rory had snuck away from a party before, Rorys grandparents wedding vow renewals, it hadn't gone well. They had been kissing and ripping eachothers clothes of with a assion, until they had been inturupted by Rorys mom. And then her moms boyfriend. Followed by Rorys dad. It had been a mirical that Logan had made it out of the party alive. This, however, was not a party thrown by Rorys grandparents, and none of Rory's, or Logan's, relitives were there. Logan started to kiss Rory even before they were through Logans bedroom door.

"I missed you Ace" Logan said before leaning in to kiss her again

"You saw me this morning" Rory answered, kissing him with a burning passion

"Yeah, but thats hours away. Several hours to many"

"Sorry Huntzberger. Now lets cut the chit-chat" Logan pushed her onto his bed. He knelt over her, kissing her. She kissed him back, allowing his tongue entry to her mouth. He started to kiss down her neck. She moaned in pleasure. She reaced under his shirt, removing it from his fit body. She ran her hands over his muscles. He began to kiss her faster now, with more passion. He began to slide her sleeves down over her shoulders, unzipping the back of her dress. She kissed him again. He felt the way her body curved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, closer to her, and began to kiss him again.

"Pay up Gellar," Tristins voice said from the door "Thats a hundred dollarsI believe, fifty from each of you"

"Geez, I knew they liked eachother, but I didn't think they like liked eachother"Paris said, frowning and handing Tristin a fifty dollar bill

"Yeah, and I didn't think they were stupid enough to try anything here, in public. Esspessially with out closing the door" Steph said

"Oh, uh, hey" Logan said, pulling his shirt back on.

"We wern't... We were just..." Rory said frantically trying to zip up her dress

"Don't worry Rory, we've all been under the Huntzberger charm at one time or another, but trust me it doesn't end like fairy tales do." Steph told Rory as she walked over to help her put her hair back up.

"Yeah, part of the reason Finn has tried to protact you from this type of man, the bad, lousy, lowlife, slimy, miscrent,..." Paris ranted

"Hey its not like that," Rory cut Paris short, "We've just had one to many beers."

"Of couse, beer, the answer to everything embarassing" Tristin said sarcastically, "Rory you don't have to deny anything, I've seen Logan do this to a hundred girls. Its not like your the only one he's taken advantage of." Rory flarred bright red and glarred at both Tristin and Logan. She stormed out of the room.

"Oh geez Tristin, way to go." Logan got up to go after Rory

"What was it somthing I said? Logan, dude, stay away from her. Shes bad news with Finn behind her" Tristin said. Logan gave in.

"Just don't tell anyone about this. Shes diffrent. I really like her" Logan said. The three intruders shook on it and walked out of Logans room, back to the party.

* * *

**Not the best. Better are comming. I just want to have a nice slow relationship between them. Better things to come, never fear. Read and review please!**


	6. Friendly Advice and Welcome News

**Authors Note: This is kinda a filler chapter, but still worth reading. Better updates will arive soon.**

* * *

**_Friendly Advice and Welcome News_**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Rory laughed as she flicked on her dorm light

"That was a really abnormal party" Logan said, laughing with her

"Ah, geez that was a blast. What a long night. I am so tired" Rory collapsed on the couch

"Wow, it's past three a.m." Logan said sitting beside her

"I fell terrible. One too many drinks I think. Oh, my stomach"

"Hey, you should go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye" Rory gave Logan a good-bye kiss and he walked out the door

Tristin was waiting for Logan when he came home.

"Wow, hey dude, way to go" Tristin smirked at Logan

"Hey what are you doing here. This is'nt your dorm" Logan said, to tired to hold this conversation

"I just wanted to know what one of my best buds was thinking, hooking up with an aussie, esspessially an aussie that is very close to Finn"

"Ok I got it, idiot, that's what I am, could you just go, I really want to get some sleep"

"Oh, no. Never an idiot, pure genius. I knew Rory when you were at Harvard. We hooked up for a while, best time of my life. Then... well the Finn factor came up. Luckly, it was over before Finn found out. Terrible thing, but at least I'm alive" Tristin walked away. Logan let out an exasperated sigh, and went inside.

"Oh god, Rory, are you ok?" Steph said when she found Rory barfing in the bathroom

"Yeah, one to many beers" Rory said

"Rory, do you like him?" Paris said, abruptly changing the subject

"What?" Rory asked

"Logan, do you really like him?"

"Yeah, hes the best thing that ever happened to me"

"You know how his type are, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know the player type, but hes changed"

"Sure. A playboy, diffrent girl in bed each night, everyone gone in the morning," Paris laughed, "They don't change overnight Rory"

"Stop it! I can't believe you! Hes my boyfriend!" Rory shouted

"Boyfriend? Yeah, does Finn know of this fantastic news?" Paris yelled back. Rory stormed out of the room. Stephanie went after her.

"Hey Rory, don't be angry. She's just worried for you. She doesn't want to see your heart broken like Logan broke all the others"

"He really is sweet Steph. Hes not a bad guy" Rory whispered

"I know honney, but we just want you to be happy"

"I am Steph"

"Ok well then lets keep it that way. You had better not tell Finn" the two girls laughed, "But seriously Rory, it will be all the worse if you don't tell him"

"I know. But I just dont want to ruin any relationships. Finn and Logans. Finn and mine. Me and Logan."

"But you still can't leave things how they are"

"I'll sleep on it" Rory said, and Steph left

"Hello? Oh hey Tristin, yeah I talked to her. She really likes him, but she doesn't want telling Finn to ruin everything" Steph said into the telephone in her room

"Yeah I talked to Logan," Tristins voice said from the handset, "Same on that end"

"Well we can't let this end just because of a fear of Finn. That would be terrible" Paris said over Stephs shoulder. Tristin was silent. "Oh I'm sorry Tristin, I forgot..."

"Hey its old news. Anyways, we knew this was going to happen, every since that game we played on the first night she arrived, fresh from Australia" Tristin said

"Yeah, and they look so good togeather. We can't let them break up, Finn or no Finn. Oh shes comming, bye Tristin" Steph said, hanging up the phone

Logan lay in bed looking at the celing. What was he going to do. He loved Rory, he truly felt that she was diffrent from the other girls. All of his other girlfriends were one nighters. Some of them lasted for around amonth, but he was never faithful to them during that time. During his time with Rory, he had never slept with anyone else. He would have to plan this out. Tell Finn overtime, slow the pain. Ah, who was he kidding. Finn was going to hit the roof no matter what. _Well, _Logan thought, _I'll talk to Rory in the morning._

"Oh I am so happy!" Rory said as she ran into Stephs room

"Why?" Paris asked "You were miserable a second ago"

"Well my mother just called. Geuss what?"

"She just died in a tradgic car accident and your grandparents died of shock, leaving all their money to me because I was such a good friend to you?"Paris asked

"Ah Paris your morbid, and your allready rich. So what did she say?" Steph asked, her attention returning to Rory

"Well she called and told me that she is no longer in Australia. She bought a house in a little town called Stars Hollow, about thirty minuets away from Hartford, where my gradparents live"

"And she just told you this now?" Paris asked

"Yeah, cause she wanted to get settled first. Shes really happy. Our neighbor, Sookie, my moms best friendfrom Australia, and her family also moved, cause my grandparents gave them an all expenses paid trip. My mom said that only twenty minuets after she moved in, the dinner guy, um, Luke is his name, well he started flirting with her and shes allready started dating him. My grandparents disaprove, but he makes the best coffee in town so mom loves him. I'm going to visit her tomorrow or the day after. I havn't seen her in forever. I'm so excited!"

* * *

**Sorry, this was a filler chapter. I have alot of ideas, but it seemed to soon to spring them. Better stuff comming up. I'll update soon.**

**Comming up...**

**Rory visits Lorelai**

**Rory has an...um... interesting...discovery**

**The long awaited for comming of Finns rath!**

**Review!**


	7. News

* * *

**_News_**

* * *

A month later Rory was standing on the front porch of her mothers new house.

"Oh my god!" Rory said, running to embrace her mother "I am sooo sorry. The school schedualed that two month trip to Germany at the most inconvienent time, I would have skipped, but it was likecounted as allof my grade"

"I dont care, at least your here now. Two months delay doesn't matter. Oh fruit of my womb, delight of my life, favorite daughter! Oh how I've missed you!" Lorelai said, standing back to look at Rory, "Geez, your fat, Germans know how to feed people. Come this way. I'll show you the house. This way is the kitchen..." Lorelai left Rory standing in the doorway. "Ahh! Theres a man in my kitchen, call the constable!" Lorelai came bussiling back into the hall followed by a tall man wearing a baseball cap and a plaid shirt.

"Lore... Oh hey" the man said

"Hi Luke" Rory said back

"You've met? I should have made him swear in blood not to contact you. I'll bet that he told you I was here allready" Lorelai pretended to sulk

"No mom. When I was staying with my host family last year, they lived in this town and we used to go to Lukes everyday for the coffee" Rory replied, laughing

"Well thats good. I hate having to introduce people. Now Luke do what Lukes do. Go make coffee, march!" Lorelai comanded Luke. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how've you been?" Rory asked, sitting on the couch

"Im great, but you dont look how I've been. Your an ugly shade of grren dear. Actually its more yellowish, are you allright?"

"Wheres the...bathroom" Rory asked

"On your left" Lorelai pointed and Rory ran. After a few minuets, Rory emerged, looking considerably less green. "Geez Rory, have you been on the pill?" Lorelai asked, knowingly

"Uh, yeah, I forget sometimes, but not usually"

"Umm hmm..." Lorelai said thoughtfully, "Go back into the bathroom. Top shelf of the cubbord. Take the testand come back here"

"Mom..." Rory said, "I really don't think I'm pregnant. I mean, I haven't missed my..." Rory drifted off. She got up and walked towards the bathroom quickly. The truth was, she really remember the last time she had had her period. Rory was a little scared now. Ten minuets later Rory was sitting on the couch faceing her mother, her face was white.

"Rory, I can't say that white suits you any better that the green did" Lorelai said, after a time

"I-I-I c-can't be-believe it. I won't believe it" Rory stammered

"Hey honney, its not impossible. You've lasted a couple of years longer than me" Lorelai joked, but to no avail

"I'm pregnant, my entire world has changed now. I'm going to bea teen mother. I'm practically like a prostitute"

"Hey your offending me as well when you say that"

"What am I going to do?"

"Well I'm not going to be the one to ship you off to Australia, if thats what you think"

"Thats not a solution, thats just a detail of your life, not mine"

"Well you will have a baby, grow up, get married, and grow old while you watch your beautiful kid grow up to"

"Ok, I need a not so broad plan. Specifics"

"Um why don't you start by telling the father of your child? Speaking of which, who is he?"

"Oh hes only the most wonderful person in the world" Rory said, her mind wandering to daydreams of Logan

"So you know exactally who the father is? No doubt?"

"Oh yeah, no doubt, I have loved him to long for it to be anyone else. Speaking of Logan, I hav'nt seen him in two months. I was so excited about seeing you that I forgot to stop by Yale on the way here from the airport. The last time I saw him, we only talked about how to break the news to Finn that we were an item."

"Oh, you didn't tell Finn, did you? Hes a good friend of Finns isn't he? Well you'll work all that out. Ok well I'll have to meet the lucky man. But first we'll have to go see a doctor, find out all about my grandchild to be" Lorelai and Rory got up and walked outside towards Lorelai's car.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore," a friendly doctor said

"Yes" Rory and Lorelai said simulateously

"I mean Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third," The doctor said, lokking at his papers

"Yes thats me" Rory said

"Well we looked over your results. Your aroundsix months pregnant. Do you want to know the babys sex?"

"Oh, um," Rory looked hesitantly at her mother who shot her an incouraging glance, "Yes please"

"Its going to be a girl" The doctor said, before dismissing them

"Well, that went well" Lorelai told Rory, "You should have seen my parents faces when the doctor told themthat you werea girland growing stedily" Rory and Lorelai laughed

"Speaking of Grandma and Grandpa" Rory said, "How are we going to tell them?"

"Oh we'llspell it out if the rumors don't hit them first, besides, tomorrow is friday night dinner. Do you want to invite Logan?"

"Yeah, that would make me feel loads better"

"Well then call him and ask him. Wait, you haven't told him that you are pregnant yet." Rory shook her head, "Well you had beter go tell him then."

"But mom I have only been with you for a few hours" Rory whined

"And a few hours later wont hurt. Right now you have to go tell the love of your life that hes going to be a daddy. Go!"

"M-mom," Rory said from the drivers seat of her car, preparing to depart for Yale, "What if he isn't happy? What if he leaves? I'm scared."

"Don't be. He loved you enough to have sex with you and get you pregnant. From what you have told me of him, he has money. Its not likely that a rich boywho is in love is going to run away" Rory smiled, and drove away.

"Oh Ace I missed you!" Logan said when he saw who it was who had knocked on his door, "Come in. How was Germany? How was your mother? Wow, you put on a few pounds there. Ace you look terrible. Say somthing Ace" Rorys bravery had deminished over the car trip. She couldn't do this, she couldn't.

"Ace, Ace hello? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"I'm pregnant" She whispered, almost inauduble

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" She said again, this time louder. Logan starred at her, his mouth wide open. "Logan say somthing, please!" Rory was crying now.

"Thats great" He said, himself almost crying, "I'm going to be a daddy. Wait, I am the father right?" He asked worriedly. She knodded, smiling through her tears now. "How long?"

"I'm six months pregnant, the baby only has three months to go" Logan hugged her, "Are you happy?" She asked

"Happy? Oh course, I am so happy Rory, so so happy" He held her tight

"Logan stop, what if Finn catches you hugging me"

"Well hes gonna find out real soon anyways. I mean, your pregnant, we have to tell him"

"Oh god, this is going to be hard"

* * *

**Better and better. Updates soon. Please review, did you like it?**

**Coimming up...**

**Finn!**

**and grandparents**


	8. Reactions

**Authors Note: A long but good chapter. I have nothing more to say except, review!**

* * *

**_Reactions_**

* * *

"Hey come in" Tristin said from the couch. Colin and Steph were snuggled up on one couch and Tristin, Paris and Finn were sitting on the other. "How did you know that everybody was over here at my dorm?" Tristin asked

"Word travels when Finn is spotted ot of his dorm. They hold parades and everything" Logan joked

_Well this is convienient, _Rory thought, _we get to break the news to all of them at the same time._

"Long time no see Rory" Finn said, running over and hugging her, "How was Germany? Many redheads? Wow, they must have good food, it looks like you gained a few pounds" Finn tussled her hair, "Hey luv, I missed you"

"I missed you to Finn" Rory said hugging him, forgetting the situation at hand

"Come get away from that door, April isn't the warmest month you know" Finn ushered the pair in. Rory sat in the plush red chair by the fireplace and Logan stood behind her.

"So," Steph said, "Whats up? I thought that you were visiting your mom."

"Lorelai is in town? Thats great! How long?" Finn asked

"Well shes bought a house in Stars Hollow, thirty minuets away from Hartford" Rory answered

"Oh really? Thats wonderful! Now life has reached its max. The world couldn't be better!" Finn was happy to see Rory and excited by that Lorelai was back in the U.S.

"Well thats good, cause you wouldn't believe what we have to tell you," Logan said trying to be cheery, "Sit down Finn, cause this might floor you."

"What other wonderful news could you possible have?" Finn asked, seating himself again

"I'm going to have a baby" Rory said quietly. Finn started at Rory, then at Logan. It didn't take long for him to put two and two togeather. In a flash Finn had Logan pinned against the fall, his feet not even touching the floor.

"I'm going to kill you" Finn said, nearly wispering. "I'm gonna kill you!" He said again, much louder. Logan was pale.

"Finn stop it!" Rory screamed, "He can't breathe!"

"Good! I'll let him down once he realizes what hes done! Once hes nearly dead!"

"Don't hurt him! I'm happy! Not angry, happy! I want this baby! I love Logan!" At Rory's last three words Finn let go of Logan, who fell to the floor gasping. Finn started to walk away, but abruptly turned back. He swung his fist and it collided with Logans face. Logan flew backwards, then got up and rushed at Finn. Rory screamed again, and fainted. Steph and Paris rushed over to her. With Colin and Tristins help they carried her into Tristins room and laid her on the bed. Then Tristin and Colin went back into the living room.

"Cut it out! God dammit" Tristin said. Tristin and Colin grabbed the two figurs in the furry of fists by the shoulders.

"Let me get that fucking bastard!" Finn yelled, lunging at Logan, but Tristin held him back

"She loves me! We're happy with how things have gone and we want this baby!" Logan yelled back

"You've ruined her life! She should be going to philosophy classes, not birthing classes! Shes ruined and your the bitch thats responsible!"

"Well fine, you want to end our friendship, fine. We'll just have to find the baby a new godfather!" Finn stopped struggling

"You wanted me to be the godfather," Finn whispered the furry leaving his eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I atacked you, my best mate. I just care for Rory so much, shes my little sister. I didn't want her life to be ruined" Finn was almost crying now. Logan hugged him.

"And your my best friend to. Don't worry, her life isn't ruined. She is very capable of keeping her life on track. Shes twenty years old. She told me her whole plan on her way over here. She's going to have the baby and be back in school as soon as possible." Logan said

" I am so sorry" Finn apoligized to Logan again

"Don't apoligize to me, apoligize to Rory"

"Oh god Rory, I compleatly forgot about her. Where is she?"

"Well when you two started to beat on eachother, she fainted dead away. Paris and Steph are taking care of her in my room" Tristin provided. The four friends stood up and walk over to check on Rory.

"Ok, well one went well, now we face the lesser of the two evils" Logan said, his arm around Rory. They were waiting on the front stoop of Emily and Richard Gilmores mansion, waiting for friday night dinner to begin. From the looks of the parking circle, Lorelai had already arived.

"Your so wrong. Finn was easy. If I hadn't faited, I could have presueded him to see things on our terms. Grandparents, however, think for themselves. Esspessially my grandparents. They've allready been through this once, and it wasn't pretty. I don't know how they're going to deal with it a second time"

"Hey no sweat Ace. That was their daughter the first time. Now its their granddaughter. Diffrent story"

"Not how my gradparents treat me. I'm more of their daughter than my mom was"

"Oh Rory! How lovely to see you! Lorelai told me you were bringing a friend, but she didn't say that it was a male friend. Here Rory let Marie, our new maid, take your shawl." Emily Gilmore said, answering the door

"Oh no, I'm a little chilly" Rory hugged her shawl tight. She had purposly worn the shawl so that her gradmother wouldn't hassel her about the increase in weight before she knew the real reason for it.

"Well come in, come in. Your mother is in the parlor with your grandfather. I'll be right back. Thats the problem with new maids, they don't know how to properly shine silver. Marie! No not like that!" Emily bussled off and Logan and Rory walked into the parlor.

"Oh Rory dear, how nice to see you again. How was Germany? Whos this you've brought with you?" Richard said, looking up from his news paper. 'Ding-dong!' went the doorbell. "Oh our final geusts have arrived. I'll greet them, you stay right here." Richard got up and left the room.

"Ok Rory, don't freak" Lorelai said runing to her daughter

"Why?" asked Rory

"Well, lets just say that you bringing Logan here will prove to be a very big coinsidence. You did say his last name was Huntzberger right?"

"Yeah, but whats does that have to do wi-" Rory was cut short by the arival of two new geusts with Richard Gilmore.

"Logan! What on earth are you doing here?" The strange man asked upon seeing Logan

"Wait, this young man is Logan Huntzberger?" Richard asked

"Oh Mitchum, Shira, so glad you could come," Emily said, entering the parlor, "We wanted you to meet our daughter, Lorelai, and our granddauther, Rory. This is Rory's friend..." Emily waited for Logan to supply his name

"Oh we've met him before. Hes our son for goodness sake" the woman by the name of Shira said

"Oh, well Rory you have good taste in friends if this is Mitchum and Shira's boy" Richard said

"Yes, well its a pleasure to meet you" Mitchum nodded to Lorelai and Rory

"Mitchum, I wanted to run some figures by you. Come with me. It will only take a moment" Richard and Mitchum left the parlor

"Oh Shira dear, please come look at the new chandiler in the study, its beautiful. Lorelai, we'll be back in a second" The two ladies walked out of the room, chitchatting.

"Well, that was fast. Rory I am so sorry. I swear I did not put them up to this. Its just a weird, strange, abnormal, freaky coinsedence. I didn't want you to have to tell perfect strangers that you had gotten pregnant in college. But at least the strangers turned out to be not so much of strangers after all right?" Lorelai said to Rory

"Yeah," Rory was still in slight shock abou what had just occured, "Those were your parents?" she asked Logan

"Yeah. Those were your grandparents?"

"Yeah. How come you didn't tell me that they were afiliated with your parents?"

"Well I didn't know. My parents allways say 'I'm going to have tea with Emily at the club' or 'I'm going golfing with Richard tomorrow'. It never occured to me that Emily and Richard were Emily and Richard Gilmore. Wow. Well at least you can hit two birds with one stone tonight, right Ace?"

"Ace?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, she's my ace reporter" Logan explained

"Wow, ewww, you allready have nicknames for eachother. Next thing you know you'll be calling eachother 'paddycakes' and 'snugglemuffin', gross" Lorelai made a face. Logan and Rory chuckled. "Anyways, so I finally get to meet the father of my soon to be grandchild"

"Yeah" Logan said, a little uncomfortable

"You got lucky Ror, hes a keeper. Great eyes" Lorelai said

"Yeah, and hes got great hair to" Rory added

"The babys gonna be beautiful"

"Whos baby is going to be beautiful?" Emily asked, returning with Shira, followed by Richard and Michum

"Geez, um, well, uh so, uh, mom, you see, um, Rorys got somthing to tell you" Lorelai looked at Rory who glared at her

"Yes Rory, what is it?" Emily pressed

Rory took a deep breathe and stood up, "Well Grandma, Grandpa, you can almost officially call yourselves Great-grandma and Great-grandpa"

"W-wh-what?" Richard stammered

"Thats right. Its to late to change it. It three months Rorys going to be a mother, and I won't let you ship her off to Australia" Lorelai stood up next to Rory

"Don't talk like that in front of geusts, its discraseful" Emily said

"Well, Mrs, Gilmore, they were going to hear the exact same thing sooner or later, their my parents, and I'm the father of Rorys child" Logan also stood up

"I cannot not believe this. Its encredibly rude" Emily exclaimed

"Did you even think about how this would reflect on others!" Richard had lost his cool, "You should never just think about yourself Rory!"

"Hey shes happy with how this turned out. Its not her your angry at, its me, and you know it. You love her to much! Your still fuming about my desicions. Well, hey dad, Rorys made her discisions, shes a big girl now" Lorelai defended Rory

"No shes not, shes more of a child than ever. Shes compleatly irrisponsible!" Emily yelled

"Balcony, my room" Lorelai whispered to Rory. Rory grabbed Logan and they slowly backed out of the room

"Why did you let let your child become a slut!" Shira joined in the battle

"Hey she is not a slut. She is a beautiful, smart, girl." Lorelai told him.

"My sons potential career is gone thanks to her!" Mitchum shouted. Rory and Logan were already up the stairs now, but hey could still her the adults raging downstairs.

"How dare you insult my granddaughter!" Richard turned on Mitchum. Chaos broke out. Rory and Logan ran into Lorelais old bedroom, opened the windows, entered the balcony, and climed down the ivy to safety. They hopped into Logans car and sped away.

"Well that went well" Logan said. The two burst out laughing

"I have never see my gradfather turn purple before! I'm mean several shades of red, but never purple!" Rory gasped between laughs

"Did you see the look on my moms face when I said that I was the father!" Logan laughed harder

"I don't know why we're laughing. I just offended the family name so much that my grandparents will probably not pay for my college education next year" Rory said, chuckling, but more serious now

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, do you want to grab coffe and pizza? We didn't last long enough to make it to dinner at your grandparents" Logan and Rory burst out laughing again.

"Logan Huntzberger, you sure know the way to a girls heart. Through her mouth in the form of coffee"

"Lets go then, before the coffee gets cold" They pair drove away, leaving still rguing adults in the past.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. You like? Please review! I'm going on vacation until the 5th of January so I won't be able to update till then. I'm gonna try to squeeze this next chapter in tonight so keep reading!**

** Comming up...**

**Rorys baby**

**anything else you request**

**dont worry I have alot planned, but those ideas must wait until a few chapters have past **


	9. Baby

**READ THIS FIRST**

**Authors Note: ****If you reread the first chapter, which I doubt you'll do, you'll notice that there has been some small changes. Logan did not stay at Harvard for one year, but two. Now he is actually in his final year of Yale, and Rory in her third. I did'nt want Rory to have the baby in her second year, and I wanted Logan to be able to finish Yale so he could work and take care of the baby next year while Rory finished. Thats why I changed it. Sorry if you get confused. If you don't understand somthing, just mention it in your review.**

**THANK YOU, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING NOW**

* * *

_**Baby**_

* * *

Rory woke up happy. The last three months of her life had been sheer bliss. Logan had been an angel. Then when she had went into labour everything had gone smoothly. Rory's eyes slowly adjusted to the hospital light. 

"Hey Ace" Logan got out of his chair and came to sit next to her, "How you feeling?"

"Like a million dollars," Rory smiled at him

"Oh your awake miss, I'll bring the baby in. Besides, Its almost around the time she should be getting hungry" A nurse said as she walked in and out of the room

"Oh Logan I'm so happy" Rory told him

"So am I. And I'm also very proud of you Ace"

"Yeah, why?" She teesed

"You just had a beautiful daughter and it went smoother that any woman of an older age can. Your a mother now Ace"

"And your a daddy" Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you Ace" Logan told her

"I love you to Logan Elias Huntzberger" Logan smirked. The nurse returned with a small parcel wrapped in blankets.

"Oh shes so beautiful" Rory gasped, craddling the small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Shall I let the others in?" The nurse asked

"Yeah" Rory said absent mindedly, caressing the babys soft cheek

"Oh Rory I am so proud of you!" Lorelai exclaimed upon entering the hospital room

"Your the only one whos waiting for me?" Rory asked, slightly distraught

"Oh no of course not. Don't be silly. I'm your mother, I get first dibs to see the new baby. Oh my god shes georgeous. I wish you had been that cute" Lorelai gazed down at her graddaughter, "Hey sweetheart, how are you? Come on, I'll distract theese crazy people and you can make a run for it"

"Mom, don't scare her" Rory laughed, "And watch your language, shes a newborn"

"Shes a beautiful newborn. Allready I can see her parents in her. Shes got your beautiful blue eyes Rory, but Logans blond hair. You'll have to keep a close eye on this one." Lorelai didn't take her eyes of the little baby

"Hey mom, shes got years to go before I need to start worrying. Besides, I turned out all right didn't I?"

"Yeah but you still got yourself pregnant"

"Well so did you. And Your doing fine besides that point, and I'm also doing fine" Lorelai hugged Rory

"So what is her name?" Lorelai asked

"Well we never actually thought about names" Logan said

"Yeah, I like the name Heather or Julia" Rory said

"What! You want to break the Gilmore chain of children named Lorelai! How could you!" Lorelai said in mock discust

"Well all good things must come to an end" Rory laughed at her mothers antics

"Mam, your turn is over, the next geust is going to come in now" The nurse said

"One second," Lorelai told her "Ok Rory in a few days when they let you out of this joint, your going to need a place to stay. COme crash at my place, you Logan and the baby. I doubt that campus would like a child abord"

"That would be great. I've started looking at houses. I called some realaters this morning while Rory was sleeping. But we do need to live somewhere in the mean time. Thanks. One more thing, do they have any good coffee places in Stars Hollow?" Logan said

"He keeps getting better and better. I like this guy Rory, as I said before, definatly a keeper" Lorelai walk out of the room

"Oh Rory darling, we are so happy for you" Emily Gilmore said, comming through the door followed by Richard, Mitchum, and Shira

"I am so sorry that we were angry before. We just didn't want to see you hurt. We really support you in all of your, and Logans, desicions" Mitchum added

"Let me see my greatgrand child" Richard said, his eyes twinkling

"Oh shes darling!" Shira cooed

"She has your eyes Rory!" Emily exclaimed

"And my sons hair!" Mitchum said

"Rory, we really do support you. If you decide not to return to college, then we are fine with that" Richard assured her, in a serious voice

"Oh, don't worry grandpa. I am definatly returning to school as soon as everything has settled down" Rory told him

"Oh thats marvelous" Richard said, once again in a extreamly jovial mood

"The next visitors are comming. Would the current ones please exit the room" Another nurse said

"Oh Rory luv! How are you? And hows my little goddaughter?" Finn marched into the room, followed by Tristin, Colin, Paris and Stephnie. They wern't five feet into the room before the baby started crying.

"Ok, everbody out, sorry, baby feeding time" Logan ushered everybody out

"Thats not fair, I didn't even get to see my goddaughter" Finn whinned

"Hey no peeking Tristin" Logan pushed them out the door

"But your allowed to stay" Tristin said

"Yeah, well, I'm the babys father. We wouldn't have the baby if I hadn't allready seen Rory naked, now would we"

"Eww, stop, your grossing me out. Plus, thats probably still not a smart thing to say around Finn" Tristin advised. Logan walked back inside. Rory had finished feeding the baby.

"That was fast, do you want me to bring them back?" Logan asked, comming to sit on the bed next to Rory

"No, not now. The babys going to sleep" Rory laid the baby in her craddle next to the hospital bed

"Did I allready tell you today that I love you?" Logan asked

"You might have mentioned it" Rory smirked

"Oh, only might of? Then I had better tell you again" Logan leaned over Rory and kissed her. The kiss was full of lust and passion. Rory felt wonderful. The world could't be better. She had a beautiful daughter, everyone had forgiven her for getting pregnant, and she had Logan, the man who loved her more than anything. She kissed him back. He moved his kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"Hey slow down, loverboy. I just had a baby, I don't want to get another one to soon" Logan smiled at Rory and kissed her again, on the lips. They were a family. Rory, Logan, and the yet to be named baby. They were happy, young, and in love.

* * *

**Theres a kinda boring chapter, sorry. It wasn'tthat bad, but it was a filler none the less, well after the part about Rory having a baby of course. Read and review. I'm going to try to squish another chapter.**

**Please help me decide on the babys name. FIrst review to come up with a name I like, I will give to the baby. Remember, its a girl. **


	10. New Proposals and Arivals

* * *

**_New Proposals and Arivals_**

* * *

"Oh mom I love your house. I want to say its good to be home, but I've never been here before so I can't really tell if its good to be here or not" Rory joked 

"Oh theres the little princess" Luke said, comming out of, of course, the kitchen, "Rory shes adorable"

"Why didn't you come see her in the hospital?" Rory inquired

"Well I was going to, but then your mother convinced me thatsince you were going to stay here for a while I would get to see the kid later. I, insted, was sent to do the shopping, and not just the food shopping, but the baby shopping as well. I think your mom ordered enough diapers to keep every baby in the world clean." Luke said

"Well I have'nt had a baby live with me for a long time. I couldn't risk getting not enough, so I bought in bulk. Plus, I'm alowed to spoil my favorite grandchild, arn't I?" Lorelai took the baby from Rory

"Shes your only grandchild" Rory reminded her

"So what are the plans for today?" Logan asked

"Well, Luke has got everything set up. You guys are going to camp out in the extra room that would have been Rorys room if she had grown up here. Which she hasn't, so its the spare room. It was kinda a spur of the moment desicion to invite you guys here, so theres just a basket with some blankets for the baby, until the crib I ordered for her arrives. Theres a air matress for you two. You don't mind sharing a bed of course." Lorelai told them. At the last comment Rory blushed. After the pieces of Logan and Rorys luggage that Logan had picked up from their dorms had been organized, They four people met in the kitchen with the baby for lunch.

"So whats next mum?" Rory asked

"Well, I was thinking we could head over to the inn" Lorelai told her

"Inn?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I got a job. I run an inn, The Dragonfly Inn. Sookie has a job there to, shes the head chef"

"Oh Sookie! I haven't seen her in ages!"

"She was going to visit you at the hospital, but at the last moment her husband, Jackson, made a discovery. Some new vegitable, a cross between a mango and a peach or somthing like that. Anyways, he had to so present his new finding to some big important guy and Sookie had to stay home and take care of her kids"

"Ahh, so to the inn it is then" The men finished up their cups of coffee (the women having finished long before and allready on their seconds) and then the two men, two women, and one baby, left the house.

"Oh my god! Lane! I've missed you so much!" Rory ran to hug her friend

"You forgot to call. Bad girl" Lane repremanded

"Sorry, things have been hectic. You knew I was pregnant, why didn't you come to the hospital?"

"Mamma caught me at the movies with a boy. Well, actually hes my boyfriend, but mamma doesn't know that. She grounded me, I couldn't leave the house. Sorry"

"Thats ok. Your here now. Come see my baby" Rory led Lane over to where Logan was standing next to the pram.

"Shes an angel. And I of all people, should know an angel when I see one. Look shes perfect, blond hair, blue eyes, an angel" Lane exclaimed.

"Well no matter how much of an angel she is, I'm so not sending her to a convent like your mother has tried to do to you" Rory and Lane laughed

"So whats her name?" Lane asked

"Her name is...Lorelai Heather Gilmore the fourth," Rory said finally, "But she'll go by Heather"

"Oh did I just hear you right" Lorelai walked over to the threesome, "Is my granddaughter named after me? Oh how thoughtful"

"Its my name to you know. But just like me, she shall never have to be know by it"\Rory said

"Hey Lorelai is a good name" Lorelai defended

"So is Heather"

"Can I at least call her Lor, or Lori?"

"Fine, but not Lorelai, shes a baby, that name doesn't sound very babyish" Lorelai scooped up the baby and walked away, followed by a still cooing Lane

"So Ace" Logan said, putting his arm around Rorys shoulders, "Wanna come on a walk with me?"

"Would I ever say no to an offer from you?" Rory answered. The pair walked into the maze of hedges next to the inn. They walked, in silence for a while, hand in hand. Finally they reached the center of the maze, where there was a small stone bench. Rory and Logan sat down. Logan kissed her

"Rory" Logan said, his voice deep

"Ummhmm" Rory kissed him again

"I love you Rory" He looked into her eyes

"I know" She said, looking back

"Then Rory," Logan got up from the bench, smirking. He kneeled. "Will you marry me?" Logan presented a small blue velvet box, inside, a bluish diamond ring, not to large and perfectly cut. It was a wonderful ring.

"Logan," Rorys voice was unstedy, "Are you asking me because you want to, or because your parents want you to? When my mom had me her parents tried to force her to marry my dad, he agreed but she didn't. I don't want us to be like that"

Logan stood up"Rory, I'm asking on my own accord. I love you. I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

"Oh yes Logan Huntzberger! A thousand times yes!" She jumped up, her eyes brimming with tears, and hugged him. They sat down on the bench and started making out, their kisses full of passion.

"Oh god!" They heard Lorelai's voice and a loud engin. They broke apart.

"That was my mom!" Rory said worriedly. They raced out of the maze.

"Hey Lore" A man on a motorcycle said, "Long time no see. Hiya Rory, come give your oldman a hug"

"Christopher" Lorelai wispered

* * *

**Ok I can't write anymore, so tired... I'll update when I can. My trip nends on January 5th, but I might update before then. Review!  
**


	11. Happily Ever After

**I'm back! Mexico was fun but the lack of internet almost killed me. Ok, where did I leave off... don't kill me if this chapter compleatly sucks. It takes me a while to get back on track.**

**

* * *

**

**_My granddaughters name and happily ever after_****  
**

* * *

"Hey Lor!" Christopher said, taking off his helmet, "I thought I would find you here. Oh Rorys here too! My lucky day" 

"Why are you here Christopher?" Lorelai asked, her voice like gravel

"Hey, do I need an excuse to visit the two most beautiful ladies in the world, one of which happens to be my wonderful daughter"

"Christopher, we spent years in Australia, you never visited once. Suddenly we come back overseas and you think that you can run into our life?"

"Lor, Australia is a long way away. Its not easy to just get up and go"

"You could have called, or written, or somthing. The closest thing to you that Rory has is a few old pictures and that one time we all went to my grandparents house when Rory was still in highschool"

"Oh yeah, that was some night, eh Lor? Our parents fighting it out downstairs, and you and I escaped upstairs, all alone, on that balcony..." He drifted off and grinned at Lorelai

"Cris, that was one time years ago. I have a new life. A life with Luke, Rory, Heather..." Cristopher cut her off

"Wow, wow, wow, how is it that I don't know these people in your new life?"

"Um maybe because, as I said before, you never contact us!"

"Lor, I didn't come here for a shouting match"

"Well thats what your getting!" Luke suddenly apeared at Lorelais shoulder

"Lor, whos this guy?" Luke asked

"Christopher Hayden, please to meet you. And you are?..." Cristopher held out his hand

"Ehhh, Luke Danes" Luke shook his hand nerveously

"Wait..." Cristopher said, noticing the baby in Lorelais hands for the first time, "Lor..."

"No shes not mine" Lorelai said quickly, "But Luke is my husband"

"Ah. This is slightly akward. Oh hey cutie" baby heather was reaching towards Christopher. He crouched down and played with her finger, "You're awfully cute. Whos your lucky mommy?"

"I am" Rory said suddenly, suprised by the words that had just left her mouth. Cristopher slowly stood up.

"You are, eh?"

"Y-yes" Rorys voice was now quavering

"Whats my granddaughters name?" Cristophers voice was wispy, like someone who had just been hurt

"Lorelai Heather Gilmore the fourth, but we call her Heather" Logan said, putting an arm around Rory

"So your the father?" Cristophers voice was louder now

"Yes sir I am"

"Well I can see where I'm not wanted" Cristopher turned towards his bike, before they could see the tears brimming in his eyes. He mounted and drove away.

"Hey Chris wait!" Lorelai jumped in her car and drove after him. Rory collapsed into sobs on Logans shoulder.

"Hey its ok" He held her close

"No its not. I mean, he was never the perfect father, far from it, but he still is my father, and I was to stuck up to even remember to tell him that he was a grandfather" Rory cryied

"Your not stuck up. He knows now, so stop slapping yourself"

"Your right, I'm acting like a baby. We don't need two babys" Rory half laughed half cryied, "Besides, I'm suppose to be happy now, right?"

"You are so right" Logan crashed his lips against hers, with a kiss with more fireworks than all of the others.

"Eww, geez, have a heart. Take that someplace else, theres a baby present" Lorelai said, driving back inwith a discusted look on her face. Logan and Rory laughed.

"Hey Rory, don't feel bad about the whole thing with your dad. I just went and apoligized. Remember how you said that you dreamed of me ending up with Mathew Broderick or your dad? Well its not like a love thing, but I invited him to be a part of our lives again" orelai said

"Mom, you know you love him and you always will, but thats your love story, and right now I'm in my fairy tale," Rory said separated herself from Logans embrace, "Not only am I a mother, but also a bride to be"

"Oh my god!" Lorelai and Lane said simulatiously, "Logan asked you!"

"Ahh your the me I wasn't!" Lorelai said, slightly even confusing herself

"Come, come, come," Lane said grabbing Rorys hand, "We have planning to do!" The two happy friends rushed to Lanes car and drove off to find wedding ideas. Logan grabed his cellphone and called up Finn, Tristan, and Colin, to have some man to man talk and to catch up with his friends. Lorelai and Luke went inside the inn to pamper their baby granddaughter. The world was perfect. Rorys childhood fairy tale had finally come true.

* * *

**OMG I AM SO SORRY. This chapter was really lame. I came back from vacation with no ideas. my inspiration is gone. I waited for a few days but gave up, this is a lame chapter, but its the last one. sorry. Look for my other upcomming Rogans, i'll try to make them better. Also read the Rogan, "Fate" its really good, but kinda long.**  



End file.
